gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
NRX-055 Baund Doc
The NRX-055 Baund Doc is one of several transformable mobile weapon designs tested by the Earth Federation forces during the Gryps Conflict of UC 0087. They were used by the Titans and piloted by Gates Capa, Rosamia Badam, and Jerid Messa. Technology & Combat Characteristics Despite its apparent size and bulk, the Baund Doc's half-egg-shaped mobile armor mode was very fast and maneuverable thanks to multiple vernier thrusters and apogee motors. The mobile armor mode was equally capable of offensive and defensive operations, and it transformed into a non-symmetrical mobile suit form armed with a beam rifle and beam saber for standard one-on-one combat, as well as a powerful scattering mega particle gun mounted in its large left arm for attacking several targets at once. It was equipped with a psycommu system which allowed its pilot to more directly interface with the Baund Doc's operation. Although normal human pilots could operate this transformable mobile weapon, its true potential only came out in the hands of a genetically-engineered "Cyber Newtype" or a natural Newtype. Three Baund Doc units were built, although only the first one, the NRX-055-1, was the true prototype model. It had a specially designed cockpit that could seat two individuals, the pilot and an instructor. The second and third units were essentially the same as the prototype except they were built with a standard single-person cockpit and sported highly distinctive color schemes of blue, yellow and pink. Armaments ;*Scattering Mega Particle Gun :Although it appears to mount a shield on its left arm, the Baund Doc is actually equipped with a scattering mega particle gun which is positioned on the main body in mobile armor mode. Because of the beam weapon's nature it is capable of targeting multiple enemy units at once. The mega particle gun has an exceptional power rating of 16.4 MW making it one of the most powerful mobile suit mounted weapons. ;*Beam Saber :The Baund Doc is equipped with a standard beam saber for close quarters combat that is usually stored in a recharge rack in the torso. ;*Beam Rifle :The Baund Doc uses a standard beam rifle in mobile suit mode that is stored on a waist storage rack when not in use. Special Equipment & Features ;*Psycommu System :The Baund Doc makes use of a Psycommu System, allowing it to be used by Newtypes and Cyber Newtypes. History A Newtype-use transformable mobile armor developed at the Titans' Augusta Newtype Laboratory, the NRX-055 Baund Doc was perhaps one of the strangest and most unique mobile weapons developed during the Gryps Conflict. All three units would prove to be deadly foes for the AEUG, although none of the Baund Docs would survive the war. Variants ;*Amon Doc Picture Gallery Nrx-055-2-ma.jpg|mobile suit gundam from tv animation & movie nrx-055-2.jpg|NRX-055-2 (Rosamia Badam colors) in mobile suit mode nrx-055-2-ma.jpg|Rosamia Badam colors in mobile armor mode nrx-055-3.jpg|NRX-055-3 Baund Doc (Jerid Messa colors) NRX-055-3.jpg|NRX-055 Baund Doc MA mode NRX-055-1.jpg|NRX-055 Baund Doc MA mode NRX-055-2.jpg|NRX-055 Baund Doc cockpit view NRX-055-4.jpg|NRX-055 Baund Doc Mega particle gun nrx-055-megaparticlegun.jpg|Mega particle gun nrx-055-beamrifle.jpg|Beam rifle Bound-doc-morishita.jpg|Baund Doc art by Naochika Morishita 150px-NRX-055_Bound_Doc_(MS).jpg|SD NRX-055 Baund Doc Rosamia Badam Custom (MS) as it appear in SD Gundam G Generation Wars 150px-NRX-055_Bound_Doc_(MA).jpg|SD NRX-055 Baund Doc Rosamia Badam Custom (MA) as it appear in SD Gundam G Generation Wars Baund Doc Original Version.jpg|The original design before the final anime version Notes & Trivia *Its MA mode is inspired the MAM-07 Grublo *Although the yellow Baund Doc was classified as "Jerid Messa's colors" by various materials, the unit never appeared in anime. Instead, Jerid is seen piloting Rosamia's Baund Doc. References Nrx-055675764.jpg See Also ;*MRC-F31 Muttowooo External Links *NRX-055 Baund Doc on MAHQ.net